To Throw Down The Gauntlet
by Resurgamscorner
Summary: All Wolfram needed was a chance to show Yuuri how good being in  a relationship with him could be and he got that chance when Yuuri unknowingly initiated a custom that put Wolfram firmly in the driver's seat of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Kyou Kara Maou so please don't sue.

A/N: Yeah, I know its been done but what the heck! It's a plotline with a different twist! I love the pairing and Wolfram deserves love and obviously Yuuri is obviously too innocent to initiate anything between them. As far as I can see it will have to be Wolfram who has to teach Yuuri about "stuff" and as Yuuri was the one who proposed people would expect him to take the first step. Therefore this is a story about how Wolfram gets to sit in the driver's seat of their relationship and take control!

Chapter 1

To Throw Down the Gauntlet

The sun shone down brightly over the gleaming hills of the Shin Makoku countryside, its warm rays falling on a small group of soldiers all dressed in identical blue uniforms, and led by their blonde haired Lieutenant, Wolfram von Bielefeld. In all aspects this was a regular patrol with one exception, they were being accompanied by their Lieutenant's fiancé and their king Shibuya Yuuri who was sporting his usual disguise.

It has been four months since Yuuri's return from earth after that whole fiasco with the four boxes. It was during his absence that Yuuri realized that he had really missed Wolfram and judging from the response he got from Wolfram when he finally made it back, Wolf had missed him too. It also made him realize that while he was too young to get married, he had to stop skirting the topic of his engagement. He could see that he was really hurting Wolf with his constant denials and while he knew that at first Wolf hadn't been in love with him, now the feelings he professed were only too real and sincere, Now Yuuri knew he couldn't change his views about same sex relationships in a single day but he at least had to give Wolf a chance, his strong sense of right and wrong urged him to do so.

Therefore in order to find out how he really felt about Wolf he had stopped shying away from Wolf's casual blushed, thinking about the past few weeks. He had even allowed Wolf to wash his back! But this only seemed to confuse Wolfram , and make him somewhat cautious, as if he was convinced that Yuuri was only humoring him. So he decided to further show his willingness r=to spend more time with by allowing Wolf to help him with his sparring lessons. The look on Wolf's fac when he asked Conrad if it was ok if Wolf took over his lessons was priceless! But somehow none of these tactics seemed to be working. It certainly was not making his fiancé relax around him and much to Yuuri's confusion it seemed as if Wolfram's jealous tantrums had increased! And so Yuuri, who was at his wits ends on how to reassure his fiancé that he wanted to give their relationship a try turned to the etiquette book that Gunter made him learn from everyday since his faux paus on his first day of Shin Makoku.

After many days of painstakingly translating the text Yuuri had finally come across a custom that apparently shy fiancées used to reassure their betrothed of their affections. Yuuri wanted to Wolf to know that he wasn't running away anymore. The custom involved striking your fiance's cheek with your glove in public. Yuuri frowned thinking that a lot of these customs involved hitting the other person in one way or the other. Rather barbaric way of showing that you care. Especially when there was a similar custom on Earth during medieval times where you stuck someone across the cheek or threw your gauntlet on the floor before them to challenge them to a duel.

'But,', he sighed, thinking, 'this was only way he could remedy Wolf's insecurity without allowing Wolf to explain away his actions', giving Wolf a guilty sideways look from where he was riding beside him. And what better way to profess his affection for his fiancé than to do in front of Wolfram own troops? This was precisely why he had begged and cajoled Gunter and Gwendal to let him accompany Wolfram's patrol citing his eagerness to learn about the duties of a soldier as a reason.

'Yes', thought Yuuri, smiling to himself, 'I will do it tonight in front of Wolfram's men when we camp.'

At the same time, in the Maou's study in Blood Pledge Castle, a mischievous wind blew through the open window flipping through the pages of the giant book of etiquette lying open on the table till it reached a bookmarked page. It seemed as though the wind was giggling at the lines written on that page which said the following:

_For the shy ones, flicking your glove across you fiance's right cheek would reassure your fiancé of you affections_

And then the page under the thrall of that mischievous wind flipped and line which Yuuri had failed to read was revealed on the next page,

_and give him or her permission to woo you in bed._

Next Chapter:

'That's strange', thought Yuuri, 'Is it just me or are all those pretty boys in Wolfram's troops giving both of us predatory leers?' Wolram was no less, he had at first looked as if he had been struck with a dead fish and not his glove, but now, frighteningly, he had a glint in those beautiful green eyes of his, which totally creeped Yuuri out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Kyou Kara Maou so please don't sue.

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! I am glad you liked the first chapter.

You have to forgive Wolfram for his reaction as it may seem a little OC. But all I can say in my defense is that any warm blooded male, who has been denied by his fiancé for years after sleeping in the same bed, would react in the same manner.

Chapter 2

To Throw Down the Gauntlet

'The wimp was upto something', thought Wolfram looking at the wimp with narrowed eyes. He could see that Yuuri had his "I am thinking very hard about something" look on his face. Yuuri had been acting very odd lately, allowing him to touch him freely and even allowing him to wash his back without protest! What alarmed Wolfram was the fact that Yuuri was willing to sacrifice the precious time he spent with little big brother and spend it with him instead! _Yuuri had never done that before. _

_The wimp was upto something. _

Wolfram was worried that Yuuri was reaching a decision about their engagement and it sent chills up his spine. What if this was Yuuri's way of letting him down easy? After all, Yuuri hated hurting his friends' feelings and it was possible that he wanted to soften the blow.

'No', thought Wolfram, Yuuri was _his, _only_ his. _He had waited patiently for years for Yuuri to accept him, to let go of his weird Earth beliefs and finally see that Wolfram loved him, with all his heart. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Yuuri. Hadn't he shown his love and loyalty time after time? By Agni, he hadn't even forced the issue of intimacy between them even though they slept in the same bed! Any warm blooded male would have exploded by now! And he was a fire mazoku for Shinou's sake! They were the most fiery and passionate of all mazokus! How could Yuuri not see the amount of control it took Wolfram to see to it that he never abused Yuuri's trust when they slept together in the same bed? He had a permanent case of blue balls by now!

He had already lost the respect of half the army because, according to the rules of the engagement the one who proposed had to initiate the wooing, but anyone who had met Yuuri even once could immediately see that he was too naïve and shy to initiate anything. Yuuri was the epitome of a blushing virgin! He was losing respect as a mazoku male! Not that he was very experienced in such matters as he would never shame his family by sleeping around but he had read and heard enough _to want, Oh Agni, how he wanted. _He could _see _Yuuri _writhing beneath him, whimpering his name through kiss swollen lips. Screaming his satisfaction so that the whole castle could hear and know who he belonged to._

Wolram's breathing quickened, and he had to take deep breaths to calm down, Yuuri's proximity was definitely not helping. His men were giving him knowing looks. Infact the troops that he commanded were the only ones who truly understood the agony he was going through as they were fire mazoku like him. Their loyalty was solely his to command so he was not worried about losing their respect. But he _so tired _of this. Sometimes Yuuri could be so _cruel_ without meaning to. He knew that if Yuuri knew the true state of affairs, he would be devastated that he had hurt his friend like that.

' But I don't want to be your _friend wimp_', thought Wolfram , 'Why can't you see that you are _mine?'. _Dark and possessive thoughts ran through his mind. He had a steady increase of such kind of thoughts since his possession by Shinou. It was as if a little bit of Shinou's nature had rubbed off of on him, and judging by Shinou's relationship with the Sage, these feelings of possessiveness were nothing. After all Shinou refused to leave the Sage alone even after death.

'_Yes, all mine, through eternity',_ that's what Wolfram wanted, to entwine himself with Yuuri, weld them together, so close that nobody would be able to pry them apart.

But he had to stop thinking such thoughts and concentrate on his job. So Wolfram shoved his worries to the back of his mind and went back to scanning the countryside.

The sunning was setting as they reached camp. Wolfram dismounted and turned to help the wimp off his horse, but found to his surprise that the wimp had already dismounted and was standing there fiddling nervously with his riding gloves, looking at his boots and blushing. Then suddenly Yuuri's face cleared and he looked up at Wolfram and slapped him across his right cheek with his riding glove. Wolfram 's face turned with the blow, and there was a collective gasp from his men. But Wolram heard nothing, saw nothing but _Yuuri _who was worrying his lip nervously. "Wolf, are you ok? I didn't you too hard did I? Did I do it right?"

But Wolfram couldn't speak. There was a weird roaring noise in his ears as if his very blood was boiling in his veins. Yuuri had slapped him with his glove_. Yuuri had slapped him with his glove._

Agni, he had to know if Yuuri knew what he had done, whether he understood the meaning of his gesture or he would _combust _on the spot. "Yuuri", he asked in a hushed voice, "Do you understand the meaning of that gesture? Do you really agree to the stipulations of the custom?" He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. But then Yuuri said, with a shy smile on his face, "Of course Wolfram, I read through the etiquette book just so I could do this. I want to please you, Wolf". There were loud whoops from his men. But Wolfram could only hear Yuuri saying '_I want to please you Wolf'._

He had died and gone to Heaven. That could be the only explanation for what was happening. In the course of one day he had been transported from the depths of despair to a plane of such exquisite happiness that surely he had to be lying in a ditch somewhere, hallucinating his deepest desire to soothe his dying mind.

As Wolfram stood gaping at Yuuri, a mischievous little wind blew into the clearing, gently sweeping the glove that Yuuri had dropped to Wolfram's riding boots. Wolfram started, and then quickly picked up the glove, thereby accepting the challenge, causing his men to whoop some more.

His brain had reached supernova stage and all he could think was, '_Finally, finally his his his his his'. _

_He wanted to scream, howl his happiness like his namesake, set the world on fire, make Yuuri burn. _

Before he could even think of tedious things like propriety, he had snatched an astonished Yuuri into his arms and stuck his tongue halfway down Yuuri's throat. _Finally, all his, only his, he had permission now to touch what was his. _

This was equivalent to agreeing upon a marriage date because once the bedplay began, no self respecting mazoku would back out of an engagement. _Yuuri had agreed to be his._ He wanted to marry him.

_There was no going back now._

It was then that Wolfram remembered himself and their audience and very reluctantly let Yuuri go, giving his wimp a final tender and chaste kiss on the lips. The wimp was looking dazed. Wolfram frowned, thinking maybe he was going a bit too fast. After all the wimp was an innocent. Though his reaction was understandable considering the shock he had just received. He really needed to rein in his feelings. He looked around him and saw that his men were genuinely happy for them. How considerate of the wimp to slap him in front of his men! All fire mazoku loved a good passionate romance and he knew his men would be rooting for him.

He looked at his dazed and blushing fiancé and smirked darkly, '_Oh yesss. He was looking forward to tonight. He will take it slow. Accustom Yuuri to his touches. Make him want.' _

Next Chapter:

'Really', thought Wolfram, 'The wimp was such a wimp', observing the whimpering King, curled up in the corner of the tent.

"Wimp come to bed _now." _hissed Wolfram, crossing his arms.

"But you are not wearing anything", whined Yuuri, shrinking away from him as if he had a disease.

'This is ridiculous', thought Wolfram furiously, 'The wimp is giving even the blushing virgins a bad name! '. Getting him to co-operate was equivalent to pulling teeth!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Kyou Kara Maou so please don't sue.

A/N: Wow! I never expected that my story would be received so well! Thank you so much for your kind reviews!

Well, Wolfram will accustom Yuuri to his touches so that he doesn't freak out. Though even that would probably freak Yuuri out!

Chapter 3

To Throw Down the Gauntlet

"_Ok_", thought Yuuri, as he made his way to the tent that he was sharing with Wolfram, 'That was _some_ reaction I got from Wolf'. This probably showed how much he had screwed things up between them. A reaction like _that_ for just professing his affection for Wolf? Wow!

Yuuri blushed, thinking about the kiss. It was his first kiss after all. 'But it felt more like a tonsil excavation than a kiss', he thought wryly, nothing like what he had expected his first kiss to be like.

But Wolf had ended the kiss with such a sweet peck on his lips, trailing his tongue against his bottom lip, it had led to the eruption of such confusing thoughts in Yuuri, he had wanted to lean into Wolf and return the favour. Yuuri blushed harder, thinking about the audience they had had. He was somewhat traditional in his thinking, and didn't really feel all that comfortable doing such things in public.

But he had done something right for once, without screwing things up and he was feeling pretty good right now, mentally patting himself on the back. The thing was, he hadn't really thought about what they were going to do after he had performed the custom. He had been so excited about making Wolf happy that he hadn't really thought about where they would go from there. Maybe they should go on dates like how they did on Earth and get to know each other?

But the thing was, since Wolf always accompanied him everywhere he went, it was as if they had already gone on plenty of dates. Plus, if you spend almost all your waking _and _sleeping hours with someone, you certainly got to know them really well. He knew so many of Wolf's likes and dislikes. He knew that Wolf liked his tea very sweet and creamy, that he could only stomach dry toast in the morning, he liked to bathe in really hot water, that he really loved to stroll in Lady Cheri's gardens and look at the flowers though he torched anyone who teased him about it. He loved to paint, even though he sucked at it. He was so gentle with their daughter, a better father than he could ever be, considering his really short temper. He always took time off his schedule to spend time with her. And he was so warm during the cold nights, his own personal security blanket, but Yuuri was so scared to get close to him, afraid of the feelings that Wolf ignited in him, scared to admit to himself that he could be attracted to Wolf, his best friend, _a boy, _but he was _Wolf_. Sometimes he _forgot _that Wolf was a boy, he just _felt, _and it seemed so easy to indulge in those warm tingly feelings, those feelings of _lo…_

_Wait_. He was getting ahead of himself. He needed to examine these feelings before he made a decision. That's why he had slapped Wolf right? He needed to spend more time with Wolf. Maybe he should ask Wolfram's opinion about how they should proceed with their relationship. Wow! That's such a great idea! Wolf needed to have a say after all. It would be better if they were open about their feelings from now on, right? Wolf hid so much from him. He refused to show him what he truly felt most of the times as if he was scared of refusal and disappointment.

'But now things will change', resolved Yuuri, 'From now on, I am gonna give Wolf a chance', he thought, as a mischievous little wind pushed against his back and he reached the entrance to the tent.

He entered to find that it was dark inside. Too dark to see. "Hey Wolf?", asked Yuuri, feeling a bit apprehensive. He hated the dark. "You there?"

Suddenly he heard someone snapping their fingers and there was Wolf, sitting up in his sleeping bag, flames wreathing his hand. The lamps in the tent burst into life and the flame in Wolf's hand died. Wolf gave a small smirk and said, "Come to bed wimp".

'_That's strange'_, thought Yuuri, '_Where is my sleeping bag? I see only one._ '

"Umm, Wolf , where is my sleeping bag?" _Was it just his imagination or did Wolf's smirk double in size?_

"I gave yours to Eric. He found his had too many holes and since we are the only couple in camp I thought we could share one. You don't want that poor boy to freeze to death do you _Yuuri?_" _Wow. I swear his smirk tripled in size!_

"Of course not! That was nice of you Wolf. But, S…share the same sleeping bag? Umm… is it big enough for the both of us?" _Oook_, _Is that a come hither look?_

"Now, now wimp, I am sure there is plenty of space for the both of us. It would be better, I wouldn't be able to kick you in such a _confined _space. You would _like_ that wouldn't you , _Yuuri_?" _Holy crap! Definitely a come hither look! Eep! What do I do? What I do?_

By then Wolf had become tired of his procrastination and he had stood up. _'Eek! He's naked! OMG! OMG!' _ He quickly turned his back to Wolf and screwed his eyes shut.

"Wimp" _A sigh_. "What are you doing?"

"Eep. Your naked, Wolf. Put some clothes on!"

_Another sigh. _"I am still wearing my underwear. You are such a hennachoko."

"I don't care. Put some clothes on. I am _not sleeping _with you all naked against me in the same bag!" _OMG! It's a G-string for Shinou's sake! He might as well be wearing nothing!_

"Don't have any."

"What!"

_A growl of frustration. _" I don't have any sleeping clothes, you stupid hennachoko! We are on patrol. You think I carry a wardrobe along with me? Now stop being such a baby and come to bed. _Now_."

_A whimper. _"But Wolf."

Yuuri could hear Wolfram sigh again and then take a deep breath to control his temper. This was moving too fast! First the kiss, now he wants him to sleep with him without any clothes on? No way! Then Wolf spoke in a quiet, measured voice. "Yuuri, You meant that slap today, right? Don't you trust me?"

Well put that way, Yuuri rushed to reassure Wolfram, "Of course I trust you Wolf and I meant, truly, but all this is so weird.."

He could _hear_ the smirk in Wolf's voice when he spoke. "Of course its all weird for you Yuuri. You haven't been with anyone before me". _The tone was dark, possessive. _

"But don't worry, we are not having sex or anything. We are just sleeping together, that's all. Just as usual, ok? I give you my word on that. I will slow the pace okay? So you don't have to worry." _A cajoling tone, used to soothe spooked animals. _

"Now come here Yuuri."

Maybe he was overreacting. After all, didn't Wolfram promise all they were going to was sleep? He had promised himself that he would give this relationship a try, right? Wolf was just doing another soldier a turn, right? Okay, he could do this. He turned to face Wolfram, blushing bright red. Wow, Wolf was built! Not in that whole body builder, 'I can crush two walnut with just my thumb and fore-finger" way, but with that lithe and sleek "I can run for miles and still not be out of breath, ha ha you flabby suckers" kind of way. Of course he _had_ seen Wolf naked many times, but this was the first time that he had really _looked._

_Okay the smirk was back._ But thankfully Wolf didn't tease him about his gawking. He simply pulled him to the sleeping bag and they both got in. Yuuri _was not going to remove his own clothes, come hell or high water._ Wolfram had apparently realized that. He simply spooned with Yuuri and wrapped his arms around him, tangling his legs with Yuuri, his hot breath so soothing against the back of his neck.

Yuuri slowing relaxed and thought that this was the first time that Wolf had consciously held him in his arms. Usually he remained in his side of the bed and only started to flail and kick and invade his personal space once he fell asleep. He had never pressed the issue about cuddling with Yuuri before. '_Hmm. Strange. Why start now? And what did he mean by slowing the pace? Slow the pace of what exactly?' _Yuuri was slowly lulled to sleep, he decided that he will think about all this tomorrow, when he wasn't feeling so tired. He was bushed after such an eventful day.

Both of them fell asleep, in each other's arms. Nothing stirred in the camp, not even the sentries posted to keep watch, expect for a tiny mischievous wind that entered the camp and caused the campfire to flare a little, shooting sparks. It slid under the tent of the betrothed and blew against the Maou's cheeks, cooling down the blush still lingering and causing him to turn in his fiance's arms and bury his face against the blonde's neck, winding himself tighter in his embrace, both body and soul seeking warmth.

It sounded like the very air was sniggering as sleep sang its soothing lullaby.

Sneak Peek:

Yuuri sat in his closet with his arms crossed, pouting.

"Hennachoko, come out of that closet this instant!"

"No!",shouted Yuuri, "Not till you return my pajamas."

_Am ominous silence._

"_Yuuri, _I am losing patience. If you are not out of there by the time I finish counting till five, I _will _set that closet on fire."

"_Now, 1…..,2….., 3…..,4…_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Kyou Kara Maou so please don't sue.

A/N: Wow! I never expected such a good response for my fic! Thanks a lot guys!

To pikeebo: Well, Yuuri is not exactly an uke. It's just that, he is so inexperienced and the idea of two guys is so alien to him that he cannot be trusted to take the initiative. Plus Wolfam is so much more fiery and forceful! I am sure that once they are in a solid relationship, Yuuri will gain enough confidence and then they can take turns. "Wink wink" Till then, Wolf will just have to show him how!

Chapter 4

To Throw Down the Gauntlet

'Baby steps, baby steps', thought Wolfram to himself. 'Must not scare Yuuri off.'

Though it was proving to be rather taxing, holding himself back like this. But Wolfram knew that he had to be patient. A direct assault would suit his nature more, but it would never do in this case. He had to accustom Yuuri to his touches, so that he got used to them and stopped tensing every time he laid a hand on him.

_Baby steps, gentle touches, that was the way to win this challenge._

Though, Wolfram smirked to himself, it wasn't as if he had had no progress. The first night in camp had been a good way to start off his wooing. He had woken up to find Yuuri's head on his chest, their limbs completely entwined. It was the first time he hadn't kicked or punched Yuuri awake. He couldnt flail around with someone holding his limbs down. He woke the wimp with a kiss, thoroughly exploring his mouth, as Yuuri sleepily responded, unaware of his own actions. It had been totally worth it, seeing Yuuri come awake with a squawk, blushing bright red. The wimp refused to look him in the eyes all through breakfast, much to the amusement of his men. Wolfram followed the same routine the next night as well. He wanted Yuuri to become accustomed to his showing so much skin. And till now it was working very well, if he should say so himself. Not a single protest from Yuuri after the first night!

They had returned to Blood Pledge Castle today. Apparently word of Yuuri's challenge had already reached the castle. The first indication was when they heard a mournful wail of"Noooooo! Heika! How could you do this to your humble servant!" five miles from the castle.

Yuuri was manhandled by Gunter the moment he came into sight. Wolfram had to shove the tearful bundle of misery off Yuuri with a growl. Really! The silver haired lecher never knew when to give up!

He knew the moment he saw big brother's face that Gwendal was exercising iron control over his temper. His brow had looked as if a psychotic farmer had ploughed into it, leaving behind deep furrows. He also had a muscle ticking in his jaw. It was usually referred to as the "Ticking Timebomb" by everyone. People tended to stay clear when that muscle got going. Little Big Brother as usual had his Zen "No-one can figure out what I am thinking" smile on his face, though he did look pleased. The maids were standing in a corner giggling. Thank Shinou, Mother was on one of her trips. It wouldn't do to have her interfering in his courting.

As he walked towards _their_ bedchambers, Wolf remembered both his brothers' words to him. Big Brother had just asked if the rumours of the Heika slapping him were true. When he confirmed it, he just grunted and looked away, washing his hands off the matter. Little Big Brother had smiled at him and wished him happiness. He had hmphed and looked away, but he was actually pleased that little big brother was happy for him. In the past, he had thought that he would have to compete with Weller for Yuuri's affections, but that was before he had caught Yozak and Little Big Brother clenching against the castle walls when they had thought no-one was around. He shuddered, thinking that was not something you want to catch your older brother doing, he really regretted the fact that he couldn't burn that image out of his poor retinas. But that day, it became clear to him that little big brother had no romantic interest in Yuuri. He had only Wolfram and Yuuri's best interests at heart.

He entered the bedchambers, thinking about the instructions he had given the maids, earlier that evening. It was time to initiate the next step in his wooing of Yuuri. He needed to accustom Yuuri into showing skin in front of him.

He knew Yuuri always took a bath before going to bed and changed into his pajamas in their bedroom. He had simply asked the maids to remove every single piece of clothing in the room as soon as Yuuri got into the bath.

He wondered what reaction he will get. He pulled open the door, to find Yuuri staring into the closet with a bewildered expression on his cute face.

_He was only wearing a towel. _

In the time it took Yuuri to notice that he had an audience, he had already entered the bedroom and started to remove his boots.

"Wolf, I can't find any of my clothes! What is going on?" _The jacket came off_

"I decided it's time you slept in your underwear like me." _The cravat was next to go_

"What! No! Wolf! I refuse! It's too embarrassing!" _The shirt was being unbuttoned. Slowly._

Yuuuri.. _in a cooing tone. "Do you need help with that towel?" Belt getting unbuckled._

Yuuri just stared at him and when he advanced, jumped into the closet and slammed the door shut.

"Eep! Stay away from me Wolf! And give me back my pajamas!"

_A heavy sigh. Sounds of pants hitting the ground._

"Hennachoko, I can't believe how ridiculous you are acting! It's been a long day and I am tired. All I want to do right now is cuddle with my fiancé and go to sleep. So, come out of that closet Yuuri.

_Yes Yuuri, come out of the closet._

_A stubborn tone, _"No!"

_A frustrated growl._ " Come out now or so help me I _will_ set that closet on fire. On the count of five. _1…..2…..3….4…."_

The door opened reluctantly and the wimp peeked out.

"Just sleep?" _In a tentative voice._

_Deep breath. In a very patient voice. _"Yes Yuuri. Just sleep. You said you trust me right. So show me that you trust me."

The wimp hesitated slightly and then approached the bed where Wolfram was already waiting for him. He quickly took off the towel and jumped into bed, diving under the covers, and pulling it up to his chin, blushing. Wolf caught his breath at the glimpse he had got and pulled the wimp to him, spooning him. "Such a wimp", he whispered into his wimp's ear.

"Not a wimp", said Yuuri, ears burning, still not turning to face him.

He snuggled with the wimp, under the heavy covers, relishing the soft black hair caressing his face, earning another squeak from his wimp.

_Yes. Baby steps. That's the way to win my prize._

_Both the Prince and his Heika drifted to sleep as a mischievous wind rose to brush against the window panes of the royal bedchamber, giggling in delight._

Sneak Peek:

"Alright, Your Majesty. Lets get on with the Talk", said Yozak, with a broad smile on his face.

Yuuri squirmed in his seat. "Is this really necessary?"

'Great', thought Wolfram, he had barely gotten started with his wooing and they were already traumatizing his wimp.

"Of course it is Your Majesty! You may have had these so called "Sex-Ed" classes on Earth but you need to know how the Mazoku do _it", _said Yozak, with a wiggle of eyebrows and a leer on his face,

"But…..with hand puppets?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Kyou Kara Maou so please don't sue.

A/N Okay guys, I have to leave on a work related trip, so I will be out of town for at-least a week. I promise I will update as soon as I am back. I do have plans for this fic, so don't worry.

To maja san: I know Wolfram seems reserved right now, but that's only because he is going slow so as not to scare Yuuri off. Wolfram feels that now that Yuuri has accepted their relationship, he can afford to take time to woo him. After all, if he jumps Yuuri right now, especially when Yuuri is so unprepared, it will send Yuuri running for the hills.

Chapter 5

To Throw Down the Gauntlet

"Gwendal", Said Conrad with a smile on his face, standing in front of his brother's desk, watching him frown over his paper-work, "We need you to give Heika "The Talk"."

The next second Conrad found himself outside his brother's room, the door behind him slamming shut and sounds of furniture being piled up against the door.

He was greeted by the sound of laughter in his ear, as a pair of muscular arms pressed him to the body behind him. "Was that a _no_ from Gwendal, Captain?"

"Oh well", sighed Conrad, relaxing against Yozak, "I kind of expected Gwendal to react that way. He still hasn't recovered after giving "The Talk" to Wolfram, all those years ago. He barely escaped being burnt to ashes that time. It was very mortifying for both of them."

"How about Gunter?", asked Yozak.

"Still in the infirmnary. The very thought of giving the Heika "The Talk" resulted in a massive nosebleed. It will talk a week for him to get back on his feet. Thank Shinou, Mother isn't back from her trip. We want to educate Heika, not scar him for life." said Conrad.

"Well then, that settles it," said Yozak, with a broad smile on his face, "leave it in my capable hands. I will give the Heika "The Talk"."

"What?" said Conrad looking at his lover incredulously, "You want to do it?"

"Why not? I have lots of experience in these matters so I am the best candidate for the job ", said Yozak, puffing up his chest.

"What experience?" asked his lover darkly, eyes narrowing.

"Ah ha haaa", Yozak backtracked quickly, "Nevermind that, Captain. Just help me get everything ready for Heika."

"Hmm. This conversation isn't over, Yozak, we will continue this later, you _will_ tell exactly how you gathered your so called _experience._ ", said Conrad with a dangerous smile on his face. "But for now lets go give Yuuri his talk". Conrad gave his lover a sunny smile and walked off.

'Whoo boy! Totally walked into that one.' thought Yozak with a wince. Either he wasn't getting any tonight , or if he was lucky, things will be _rough_ tonight. Yozak followed his captain with a leer on his face.

**WY-WY-WY-WY-WY-WY-WY-WY-WY-WY-WY-WY-WY-WY-WY-YW-WY-WY-WY-WY-WY-WY-WY-WY**

Was it just his imagination or was everybody acting weirdly around him? ,thought Yuuri as he made his way to Conrad's office with Wolfram. Conrad had asked him to meet him at his office to discuss something important and Wolfram had insisted on accompanying him. He had also mumbled something about, "better be there for some damage control". He hoped that a crises hadn't emerged with some nation. It worried him to hear about 'damage control'. But they had peaceful relations with most of the nations right? Yuuri couldn't help worrying.

They reached Conrad's office and found that both Yozak and Conrad were present. Yozak was sitting on Conrad's desk whereas Conrad was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. There was an odd tension in the air. It felt as if he had entered at the tail end of a conversation. Wolfram shut the door behind him with an ominous thud.

"Is everything all right, Conrad?" asked Yuuri , frowning a little.

"Everything is fine Yuuri", said Conrad with a reassuring smile. "Yozak just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Why don't you sit down Heika," said Yozak , taking over.

Both he and Wolf sat down on the chairs facing Yozak. Yuuri couldn't help wondering what this was all about.

"Now, Heika," said Yozak , "since we have heard that you slapped Wolf, we know that both of you will be thinking about progressing further in your relationship. So we need to make sure that you are properly informed about such matters. So we have decided to give you "The Talk".

"What!" sputtered Yuuri, "Umm thanks but no thanks. I have already taken Sex Ed classes in school, so I don't need to hear this." Not to mention that painfully embarrassing talk that Shori had given him when he had turned 16. He had even offered to let him borrow his dating sims! Yuuri shuddered, thinking that the last thing he needed was to turn into his brother.

"Aww, come now Yuuri" said Yozak in a cajoling tone, "you may have taken these so called Sex Ed classes but you need to know how the mazoku do _it _after all." with a leer_._

Yuuri acquiesced reluctantly, seeing that he had no way of getting out of this.

"So!" said Yozak, rubbing his hands enthusiastically, digging into a box next to him. "I am gonna make it really easy to understand with these little cuties."

"Umm.. hand puppets?", asked Yuuri doubtfully. He could see that the one on Yozak's left hand had brown hair, and the one on his right hand had orange hair. Much to his embarrassment, he also noticed that both the puppets were completely nude _and _had all relevant body parts, expertly made in _explicit _detail.

"Lets call the one on my left Colin and the one on my right Yohann", said Yozak , cheerfully. He could hear Wolf making a choking noise next to him and he looked at Conrad and saw that he had a tight smile on his face. Yozak on the other hand had and an odd glint in his eyes.

'Could he be talking about who I think he is talking about?' thought Yuuri, giving both Yozak and Conrad a speculative glance.

"Now, Yohann had loved Colin for years. He had slowly started falling in love with him from the first time he had met him. But Colin had deluded himself into thinking that he liked girls. Infact he could only see Yohann as a friend. But Yohann didn't mind, as long as he could stay beside his beloved. He had to be satisfied with being Colin's best friend. Sometimes, he felt despair, wondering if Colin would ever understand his feelings. Even though he could see Colin mooning after a girl, lets call her Thulia, all he wanted was Colin's happiness. He could see that Colin was only hurting himself…"

"Yozak.", said Conrad in a warning tone.

"Now now, Captain, don't interfere with my lesson", said Yozak with a broad smile, but his eyes were dark with untold emotions.

"Where was I, ah yes, Things didn't work out between Thulia and Colin, but Colin refused to see that. He pined, for someone who never loved him romantically, refusing to see what was right in front of his eyes. Yohann even started cross dressing in a pathetic attempt to catch Colin's attention. But it didn't work. So Yohann fell into a deep depression, took more and more dangerous missions. He had many flings, with plenty of men. But not one of them could fill that hole in his heart. They were all brunettes, tall , lithe. But none of them had Colin's heart, his smile, his _spirit_."

Yozak had a rapt audience. But he had eyes only for one in that room. He continued in a soft voice.

"Then one day he realized, that inaction had never done him any good. How could Colin see him in a different light if he never took the initiative? He had to stop acting so cowardly. So he made his way to Colin's bedchambers, one night. Once Colin had opened the door for him, he pushed him onto the bed…."

Here Yozak started gesturing with his puppets.

"Kissed his way up Colin's throat and gently sucked on his adam's apple. Heika, I suggest you start taking notes. He pulled Colin's shirt up and and snuck his hands into Colins pants while sucking on his nipple.."

"Yozak! Stop!" said Conrad in a scandalized voice.

Both Wolfram and Yuuri had turned a pale shade of green.

"Now now, Captain , I am getting to the good part.", said Yozak looking gleeful.

'Eep!', thought Yuuri as he was pulled to his feet by Wolfram. "Enough! ", snarled Wolfram, looking both embarrassed and disgusted at the same time. I _do not want to know _what _Colin_ and _Yohann_ got up to. Its bad enough that I have that one scene still polluting my head. I won't allow you to jeopardize my chances with Yuuri! _I_ will teach him all he needs to know. Goodbye!"

He was dragged out of the room by Wolfram. "Wolf", asked Yuuri, worrying his bottom lip, "Those two in the story, were they really….?"

"Hush wimp," said Wolf, making a beeline for their bedchamber, "I _don't _want to think about it!"

"And what did you mean by saying that you will be teaching me?"

_A smirk. _"Why don't I _show_ you what I _meant?"_

Meanwhile…

Conrad looked at Yozak and said, "I am sorry for hurting you all those years, Yozak." He looked pained.

Yozak pulled him into his arms with a soft smile and said' "That's all water under the bridge now Captain. I have got you now haven't I? I grateful for that. But don't ever think that those flings meant anything to me. I have only ever loved one person. "

"I can't believe you had the audacity to start narrating our first time together to Yuuri and my brother."

Grinning, Yozak pulled Conrad between his legs, "You heard Wolfram. He wants to take over _educating _Heika. I think it would be best to leave it to him, don't you think?"

"Did you really start cross-dressing just to entice me?" enquired Conrad.

"Well, it started out like that, but soon I grew to like it."

"Its not true, you know, that your cross-dressing never affected me." said Conrad blushing a little.

"Well well well", said Yozak, smirking, "aren't we kinky?"

"Well then, as a way of making up to you, I will do whatever you want tonight.", said Conrad, still blushing.

"Really? _Anything?_" _A leer_

"_Well…" A cautious glance. _"Within reason of course."

"Hmm. I always wanted to see you in my favouriite dress."

" The maid outfit?"

"No. That's my second favourite outfit."

"The serving wench outfit?"

"Nope. That's third favourite."

"The slave girl outfit?"

"No, why don't we go to my room and I _show _you?"

The couple left the room leaving the door ajar. Inside, a mischievous little wind entered the room through the window. It briefly played with the puppets left on the desk. The wind died down, as someone entered the room. Glasses glinted as the person looked around and called out, "Lord Weller, you there?" The door suddenly slammed shut followed by the windows and a startled maid passing by could have sworn that she had sniggering coming from the room.

Sneak Peek:

Yuuri moaned. His back was killing him. "Hurry up Wolf."

"Patience. Just lie down like a good little wimp and relax.

"What exactly are you planning Wolf?"

"Hush now. I am going to make you feel _good."_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Kyou Kara Maou so please don't sue.

A/N Umm Hey guys! I am soooo sorry for disappearing like that but I was really busy. _"Deep bow" _Hope the chapter is good enough to please you guys! I am a little uncomfortable writing lemons so I hope it turned out okay. The pace will be slow as Wolfram doesn't want to completely freak Yuuri out, so don't complain! Constructive criticism will be appreciated.

Chapter 6

'Its time for the next step', thought Wolfram to himself as he stood in the royal bedchambers. He had been very impatiently looking forward to tonight. He looked around the room, double-checking all the arrangements he had made. Every free space surrounding the canopied bed was occupied by scented candles that Wolfram had specially procured for the occasion. They were lavender scented candles, meant to relax and soothe body and mind. The beautiful four poster bed was made up with fresh black silk sheets, he thought the color was appropriate for the occasion, plus it had always been a fantasy of his to see his wimp, spread out on black silk sheets, tanned skin glowing, waiting for _him._

Wolfram sat down on the bed and groaned softly and tried to think of something else. He couldnt afford to get lost in his thoughts right now, Yuuri will be back from his bath any second now, and he need to be ready to execute his plan. He had been extra careful to pick a day when Yuuri had had an overload of work. He had been signing papers till six in the evening under the watchful gaze of big brother. He wanted him completely exhausted, so that by the time the wimp was ready to call it a day, all his defenses would be completely down. He wanted the wimp in a pliant mood. After all he had _plans _for his wimp. Wouldn't do to have Yuuri fight him every step of the way as he was wont to do.

The door opened and his wimp entered wearing only a towel. Not that he could see him very well as the room was in almost complete darkness, but he knew the wimp was only wearing a towel. He had taught his wimp well. Nowadays Yuuri knew that he had to sleep in the nude with him or risk Wolfram setting his clothes on fire. In fact he had tried rebelling one night when he had tried to sneak into bed long after he had thought Wolfram had gone to sleep, only to have Wolfram pounce on him the moment he got into bed.

He had great fun forcibly stripping Yuuri, fighting off all the kicks and punches aimed at him and muffling all protests with his lips. Of course at the end of it, his wimp had quieted down and allowed him to put his arms around him. "Don't try that again Yuuri, or the next time I wont stop with just taking your clothes off", he had whispered his warning into Yuuri's ears before pulling the covers over them and falling asleep listening to his wimp take great gasping breaths. The amount of effort it had taken him to be content with just holding Yuuri and not take him right then and there had been herculean, but he had to stick to his plan. If he played this right and stuck to his plan, it would make all his efforts worthwhile and Yuuri would never deny him in future. So he could wait a _little while longer_.

Right now he was sure the wimp found this new situation disconcerting. Nevertheless Yuuri entered and shut the door behind him. He took a few steps forward and called out tentatively, "Wolfram? You there?"

_And now, to put his plan in motion._

Wolfram snapped his fingers and all the candles in the room came to life, causing his wimp to give a start of surprise. Yuuri looked at him in confusion.

"Come here Yuuri", he called out softly.

Yuuri hesitated a little but made his way towards him. "Wolf, what's with all the candles?" He sniffed and scrunched his nose, "And is that lavender I am smelling?"

"Nevermind that Yuuri, come here and lie down on the bed".

"Why?" _a suspicious look_

"You must be really exhausted today. I will give you a massage." _An inviting look_

"WHAT? Ahaha, really Wolf you don't have to go to all that trouble. I feel fine, really!" _Looking vaguely panicked._

_Through gritted teeth, _"Wimp, there is nothing wrong with accepting a massage from your fiancé. Didn't you say that you trust me? Now _come here_ before I lose my patience."

Yuuri approached the bed very reluctantly, practically dragging his feet, causing Wolfram to lose patience and grab his hand and pull him onto the bed. Yuuri hit the sheets with a yelp. Wolfram lost no time in stuffing a pillow under Yuuri's breastbone, one under his ankles and another under his neck. He then proceeded to squirt massage oil onto his hands and rub them slightly, his naturally elevated body temperature warming the oil within a few seconds. Before Yuuri could start protesting again, Wolfram started rubbing his hands down Yuuri's back, swirling his thumbs in little circles and working on the knots. Yuuri relaxed with a groan. "_Ooh that feels so good Wolf." _

Wolfram smirked. 'Yes, that's right, just relax wimp. I haven't even gotten started yet.'

He worked on Yuuri's back muscles and then proceeded to rub slow circles on Yuuri's neck and base of his head, causing Yuuri to moan and his eyelids to droop. He kept rubbing till he was sure he had turned Yuuri's mind to jelly and then slowly proceeded to work his way down Yuuri's back taking care to avoid the spine. He couldn't help but react to Yuuri's moans of pleasure, his fertile mind giving an entire different meaning for those moans.

Twenty minutes passed while he worked on Yuuri's back and once he was sure that Yuuri was halfway to dreamland, he slowly untied the towel from Yuuri's hips and slid it out from under him.

Yuuri let out mild, garbled protest, "Shh, wimp. I know what I am doing."

He poured some more oil in his hands and proceeded to knead the wimp's lower back, slowly but steadily making his way to forbidden territories. It was only when he had been kneading Yuuri's firm round ass for five minutes that the wimp realized what he was doing. He turned back a little and yelped out a panicked "Wolf!"

"Shh, wimp. You know you are enjoying it. The king really doth protest too much." _A sly look._

"Mmmmmmhh. But hey! That's not the point! Eep! Get off me!"

Wolfram expertly turned Yuuri over and leaned over him. He looked very calmly into Yuuri's panicked eyes. "Okay then I will do your front now."

He started with Yuuri's feet, digging his thumbs into Yuuri's soles. Soon, the wimp had forgotten his panic and once again relaxed. Five minutes later Wolfram started hearing tiny moans again,everytime his dug his fingers into Yuuri's muscles.

His wimp was so _innocent. And all his._

He steadily worked his way up Yuuri's legs till he reached his thighs. Here he used his hands on both the thighs at once, all the while watching Yuuri's face. The wimp's eyes were closed but he made a very tempting picture with his hair spread all over the pillow. Soon, Wolfram was rubbing gentle circles on Yuuri's inner thighs causing Yuuri to slowly become aroused. Yuuri's eyes flew open in embarrassment and realisation.

"_No! Uhmm Wolf. Please." _

He half rose and made to get out of the bed. But by then it was too late, Wolf leaned over him caging Yuuri with his arms.

"Shh, wimp. Don't think so much. Just feel. I will make you feel _so _good."

"No! Its wrong! I..I cant!" _The panicked look was back._

"You can. Don't let the unknown scare you Yuuri. You said you trust me right? So trust me on this."

Yuuri stared into Wolfram's eyes for a long moment. There was conflict in his eyes. Finally they cleared. "Okay. I trust you Wolf. I trust you not to hurt me." He laid back down on the silk sheets.

Wolfram couldn't contain his joy. He bent down and kissed Yuuri deeply, exploring every inch of his mouth. He finally withdrew from Yuuri's mouth, gently sucking on his bottom lip before letting go. He sat up and poured more oil into his hands and rubbed them slightly. "You wont regret this." _I promise._

He took hold of Yuuri slightly hard member with his right hand and started rubbing up and down his length. At the same time his other hand started kneading Yuuri's balls. The reaction was electric. Yuuri started keening in pleasure and his hands gripped the sheets.

"Oh Wolf! Oh God!"

_Yeah that's right. Just feel._

Wolfram circled the head lightly with his fingers, smearing precum, his hand leaving Yuuri's balls to lightly trace Yuuri's entrance. He bent his head over Yuuri's length, considered it for a short while as one would consider a popsicle, before slowly licking it from the bottom to the top. Yuuri screamed in pleasure before giving a whimper when Wolfram swirled his slit with his tongue. Wolfram suddenly deep throated him causing Yuuri to literally come off the bed, forcing Wolfram to hold his hips down. Yuuri had turned into a babbling mess by now, he was moaning, "Wolf, Wolf", thrashing his head from side to side. Wolfram smirked around the length in his mouth and said "Wimp", the vibrations causing Yuuri to give a long drawn out. utterly spine-tingling moan. He gave the rock hard length in his mouth one hard suck. That was all it took for Yuuri to scream again and come in his mouth. Wolfram swallowed it all, thinking '_Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri' _He wasn't surprised to find that hehad come along with Yuuri. Just listening to Yuuri react to his first blow job had been enough to make him come as well.

Yuuri fell back on the bed,exhausted. Wolfram gathered his wimp into his arms and cuddled him. Yuuri allowed this with a contented sigh. He said nothing as he was spooned.

_He had to ask._

"Yuuri? Was that good for you?" _Tentatively_

"Yes Wolf" _A blush. _" I never imagined it would feel so good."

He could feel a honest relieved smile splitting his face."So, does this mean you would be willing to try this again?"

"Umm.. yes I…I.. guess."

_An ecstatic grin._

"_Then,next time it will be you turn. Wimp."_

He fell asleep with the feel of the warmth of his wimp's blush against his cheek.

_While the two lovers fell asleep, a tiny wind blew through the open window and gently blew out the scented candles. It blew the curtains open a little allowing a brief glimpse of the sleeping couple, before giggling and leaving the way it came._

Sneak Peek:

"Eep! Not in the baths Wolf!"

"And why not?"

_A rosy blush. Shy eyes looking at the floor _"Well, anybody could just walk in. What if we are caught?"

_An eyeroll. _"Its the royal baths, you wimp. No one will enter without permission. Now stop stalling and make good on your promise to me last night"

"But.."

"_Yuuri. _I am not leaving till I teach you to pleasure me. So lets stop wasting time, wimp and get on with it."


End file.
